walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwight
Dwight Info Dwight is a main character first introduced in Issue 98 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a member of The Saviors who has a half burnt face due to Negan, the leader of the Saviors. Dwight wields a crossbow which has been used to kill many zombies and also a main character*. It was revealed in Issue 108 that Dwight is the husband of Sherry. After Negan's fall, Dwight became the leader of the Saviors and in the two year gap, he and Sherry got seperated. Comic Link (*Contains spoilers at the top of the page) Leader Skill All Tough teammates get +30% Attack and +30% HP. Adrenaline Rush Volley of Pain Deal 400% Damage and -70% Attack for 3 turns to a line of enemies. Stats Dwight 4* "Life & Death" Info Dwight is a main character first introduced in Issue 98 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a member of The Saviors who has a half burnt face due to Negan, the leader of the Saviors. Dwight wields a crossbow which has been used to kill many zombies and also a main character*. It was revealed in Issue 108 that Dwight is the husband of Sherry. After Negan's fall, Dwight became the leader of the Saviors and in the two year gap, he and Sherry got seperated. Comic Link (*Contains spoilers at the top of the page) Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Parting Shot: '''If this character is killed by an enemy attack, they will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy. Adrenaline Rush '''Bloody Shots: '''Deal 200% Damage and cause 120 Damage bleeding for 3 turns to a line of enemies. Stats Dwight "All Out War" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill '''Life Steal: When this character kills an enemy character, they will regain 20% of their max health. Adrenaline Rush Killing Strike: Deal 500% Damage to one enemy. All teammates regain 35% of their max HP. Stats Dwight "Road to Survival" #1 Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Life Steal: When this character kills an enemy character, they will regain 20% of their max HP. Adrenaline Rush Piercing Fire: '''Deal 300% Damage and 120 Damage bleeding for 2 turns to a line of enemies. Stats Dwight "Road To Survival" #2 Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill '''Execution: When this Character Attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, The enemy will be immediately defeated. Adrenaline Rush Distracting Stab: Deal 350% Damage and -40% attack for 2 turns to a line of enemies Stats Dwight "Limited Edition" 3* Leader Skill All melee teammates get +12 Crit and a minor bonus to AP when taking Damage. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Hamstring: '''Deal 200% Damage and Stun for 2 turns to one enemy. Stats Gallery Dwight "Limited Edition" 4* Leader Skill Does not have one Specialist Skill '''Execution: When this Character Attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, The enemy will be immediately defeated. Adrenaline Rush Motivating Attack: Deal 325% damage to a line of enemies all teammates get +60% attack for 2 turns. Stats Dwight "Limited Edition" 5* Leader Skill All Melee teammates get +30% defense and a very large bonus to ap when taking damage. Specialist Skill Does Not Have One Adrenaline Rush Deep Cut: Deal +600% Damage -60% Defense and stun for 1 turn to one enemy. Stats Dwight Call To Arms Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Retribution: ''' When this character is defeated When this Character is Defeated, all of the Character's Surviving teammates will immediately receive 25% of their max AP. Adrenaline Rush '''Confident Shot: Deal 325% Damage to up to 2 enemies. Revive up to 2 teammates with 30% of their max HP. Stats Gallery Category:AOE Attack Category:Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:Rebel Category:Tough Category:Saviors Category:All Out War - Part One Category:All Out War - Part Two Category:Life and Death Category:Strong Category:Ultra Rare Characters